


I Bite My Tongue So You Don't Hear Me

by hemmingscliffords



Series: Frat Boy AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also luke has his nipples pierced, ashton's really hot and it annoys luke, luke needs his help, luke sucks at psychology, michael likes his hair being pulled, michael's pretty good at psychology, michael's really hot and it annoys luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>555-0121</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or if ya go to the house, ask for Michael. - Calum.</em></p><p>All that Luke takes in from the note is that the boy's name is fucking <em>Calum</em>, not Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bite My Tongue So You Don't Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Second published one-shot, weyhey! It's a few days later than anticipated, but I had to make sure it was perfect before posting. And I sort of made it a little bit longer than it was supposed to be. Oops?  
> Kind of loosely based on Bad Neighbours, I suppose, but don't hold me to that.  
> Title taken from Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six.  
> Head over to tumblr and follow me on hemmingscliffords or you can send me some requests because I'm taking those right now.

Luke has always been pretty great in school. He got good grades all throughout high school, passed math with an A in his senior year, and was valedictorian at his graduation. So, when he started failing classes in his first year of college, it's safe to say he was a bit fucked off and a lot confused. 

The boy glared down at the massive red C- on his psychology pass paper, willing for it to just magically change to an A so that he didn't have to explain this to his mother. He knew she'd be disappointed, and he really, _really_ hated that.

"Y'know there's a sophomore that could help you with that grade of yours." Someone whispers, the boy leaning over so that his chair was wobbling on the two left legs, his face practically right next to Luke's. Luke jumped, glancing up to see who it was. Connor or something, he can't quite remember.

"What d'you mean?" Luke whispers back, furrowing his brows together in slight confusion.

"He's a fraternity guy, but he's good with this shit. Passed his first year of Psychology with an A+." Connor says, and that's still really not helping Luke at all, and the boy must notice because he rolls his eyes and sits up properly then, grabbing a pen and scribbling something down on the corner of his notepad, tearing it off and handing it to Luke.

"He's Alpha Tau Omega, the house is just next to the campus coffee shop, you know where that is, yeah?" Connor asks, and Luke nods. He swears he sees the boy puff out a sigh of relief, probably glad that Luke wasn't a complete fucking idiot. "If you don't want to go past the house, that's his number on the paper. He'll help you, but of course, for a price."

Luke might've known there was a catch to this. But, in all honesty, Luke was willing to pay anything to get help at this point.

The shrill sound of the bell signals the end of class, and the sea of students pour out of the lecture hall before Luke's even gotten out of his seat. The blonde is quick to grab his book and his bag, hoisting it up on his shoulder and clutching the piece of paper in his hand as he hastily exits the room before being caught by his lecturer, not wanting to discuss his bad grades.

Luke is out in the hallway before he eventually uncrumples the paper and looks down.

_555-0121_

_or if ya go to the house, ask for Michael. - Calum._

All that Luke takes in from the note is that the boy's name is fucking _Calum_ , not Connor.

~*~

It takes Luke all of three days before he finally caves and decides he better take a visit to see this Michael guy. 

He's still not understanding Psychology any better and his lecturer tracked him down the day beforehand to tell him that 'he didn't think Luke was right for the course'. Fuck him, Luke thinks.

Luke is puttering around the coffee shop, sipping on his iced tea, and he can see the fraternity house just down the street. It's pretty big, it's white and the massive gold ΑΤΩ symbols stick out of the front porch. Luke is aware of the mess outside of the house, he can see the luminous glow of the red solo cups as the sun beats down on them, and he can see a knocked over barbeque sitting right at the edge of the garden. And, okay, maybe Calum was just fucking with him and maybe there's no genius who lives in that house, because the place is a fucking state and all the curtains are drawn so Luke is just assuming that none of these kids actually go to their lectures, considering the fact it's fucking _three in the afternoon._

Yet, Luke's feet are taking him a wander down the sidewalk, and he's outside the house before he's even aware of it. It looks even more intimidating and disgusting up front, and jesus fucking _christ_ are those firework burns up the side of the house or is he imagining it? Luke clutches his iced tea tight to his chest as he makes his way up the steps to the front porch, like the damn cup is going to defend him against these guys or some shit. He decides in the end to set it on the windowsill.

Luke knocks on the door slowly and quietly, hoping that there's nobody home so that he can just leave already and never come back. But it's too late and the door is now being opened and holy fucking _shit_ there's a tall, broad, golden tanned dude with messy hair and a bright red bandanna wrapped around his head and Luke feels like he's going to faint. He looks like some sort of god, and Luke lets his eyes wander further down and it was such a bad idea, because this guy has no shirt on and his cotton pants are riding so, _so_ low on his hips and Luke can honestly feel his mouth watering. 

"Can I help you?" The boy asks, a wide grin on his face as he notices Luke's none too subtle staring.

"Uh- uh," Luke babbles, "I was, uh, wondering if Michael was here?"

"He should be, he'll be up in his room, I'll call him down for you." The guy says, his thick Australian accent making his words sound muffled together, "You can come in, dude. I'm Ashton by the way."

 _Ashton_ , Luke thinks as he steps inside, _it suits him._

Luke glances around the house as he watches Ashton bolt upstairs, and his eyes catch on a figure in the sitting room because _wait_ that's Calum lounging on the sofa. Luke raises a brow at him and Calum just winks, a grin on his face. Luke's mouth hangs open a little.

He barely even has time to process why the fuck Calum is here before he hears two lots of footsteps stomping down the wooden stairs, one pair heavier than the other. Luke looks up and fucking hell, this fraternity is full of hot guys and he's so _done_ with it.

The heavier set of footsteps belong to a boy with shocking white hair, a massive strip of navy blue down the middle, and it's sticking out all over the damn place. His black Doc Martens are the reasoning for the heavy footsteps, and he's wearing a pair of tight, torn black skinny jeans. A large, oversized cream sweater is falling off his torso, showing off his protruding, milky white collarbones and okay, Luke may as well be drooling right now.

Once again, he's caught staring, because he's snapped out of his daze as the boy says, "Eyes are up here, cutie." with a strong Australian accent and Luke has to wonder, since when were there so many Australians in California? And when did this guy get so close to Luke's face?

Luke hears a high pitched giggle, and he's shocked to see it coming from Ashton. Frick, it's adorable. And so not what Luke expected.

"You're Michael, right?" Luke asks hopefully as he takes his eyes off Ashton to look at the other boy.

"The one, the only. What can I do you for?" Michael asks and fuck, Luke can't take his eyes off those damn collarbones. He wonders what they'd look like with blue and purple bruises all over them. Luke wants to find out, wants to see it, maybe even be the person who gives him the bruises. Yeah, that sounds great.

"A friend of mine told me that you can help me with my Psych work?" And Luke's aware of Calum and Ashton talking behind him now, ears perking up as he hears Calum say his name. Luke wonders what they're talking about him for.

"Did your friend," Michael looks over Luke's shoulder, raising a brow at the boys behind them, "tell you it'd cost you?"

"Well, yeah. I have money, I'm willing to pay any amount if you can help me get my grades up." Luke says, biting on his bottom lip. Now it's Michael's turn to stare, because he watches intently as Luke gnaws on his lip, black ring between his teeth. And okay, Michael kind of wants to tear this boy apart.

"Well, we can discuss that in my room can't we, uh..." Michael smirks, voice going quiet so that the other boys can't hear him.

"Luke. M'name's Luke."

"Luke. Right, follow me." Michael mutters, making his way back up the stairs, Luke following sharp on his heels. They come to a stop on the second floor and Luke almost runs into Michael's back as the boy punches in a keycode to the attic.

"You, uh, sleep in the attic?" Luke asks, trying not to laugh.

"I'm the president of this fraternity, which means I get the biggest room. Just so happens to be that the biggest room was the attic." Michael mumbles, opening the door, "Ladies first." He winks, beckoning for Luke to go up the stairs.

Luke doesn't comment as he makes his way past Michael, walking up the second set of steps. And, okay, Luke's mouth falls open. For the fucking millionth time today.

The room is massive, completely painted white with a few band posters scattered here and there on the walls. Michael's bed is huge, it has to be a king size, and it's four-postered, painted a dark mahogany. There is a god damn hot tub chilling in the corner along with multiple gaming systems and a massive LCD television, and a poor, neglected study desk with a bunch of textbooks piled on top of it. Luke has to wonder how the hell Michael can afford this shit, Luke himself poor as fuck and he's only been in college for six months. 

"Impressive, isn't it?" Michael whispers into Luke's ear, coming up right behind him. Luke definitely just felt his dick twitch and he hates himself for it.

Luke simply hums an agreement, taking a few steps forward so that Michael isn't in such close proximity of him.

"So, I'm assuming your friend who told you about me was Calum, correct?" Michael asks quietly.

"Yeah, he sits next to me in Psych. Didn't realise he actually knew you or anything." Luke mumbles, perching himself on the edge of Michael's bed and dropping his rucksack on the floor.

"He's fucking Ashton, I would like to think I knew him." And Luke's mouth hangs open once again and he actually wants to punch himself now, "Ashton constantly fucking gases on about him and how oh so great Calum Hood is at giving head, I'm fucking done with them. Close your mouth, babe, you're catching flies over there."

Luke's cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson as he closes his mouth. Michael finds that somewhat endearing. 

"About your course, though," Michael continues, "I can totally help you with that. But I don't want your money."

Luke must look confused as fuck because Michael lets out a chuckle.

"I think I knew from the second I laid eyes on you that I'd prefer something else. If you get what I mean."

And Luke's totally down for whatever Michael wants, to be honest. Luke would let him do anything, he's sure of it.

Michael's suddenly right in front of Luke and he's grabbing Luke's chin and Luke genuinely feels like he can't _breathe_ because he's looking at Michael's bright red puffy lips and okay, this is totally happening.

Michael decides against keeping his hands on Luke's face, his hands coming up to fist in Luke's hair none too gently as he angles Luke's head up the way he wants, leaning down and pressing his lips to Luke's own.

The kiss becomes heated quickly as Michael pushes Luke backwards, the boy's back hitting the mattress with a soft thud as Michael pulled him up a little, so that they were smack bang in the middle of the bed, Michael's thighs bracketing Luke's own.

Luke genuinely can't breathe, letting Michael attack his lips, slip his tongue into Luke's mouth, bruise his lips a deep shade of purple. Luke lets out a whine as Michael tugs on the black ring, nipping along his bottom lip. Luke can't help it when be bucks his hips up into Michael's, and a low growl ripped from Michael's throat at the friction. And with that sound alone, Luke could've probably came in his pants.

Something about Luke's hasty move made Michael move quicker, moving his hands from Luke's hair to slide up the bottom of the boy's plaid shirt, fingernails bluntly scraping down Luke's sides as the blonde writhed underneath him, letting out choked off whines and moans.

Michael takes his lips off of Luke's and Luke decides that this is his chance, leaning up a little and latching onto Michael's exposed collarbone, sucking hard. Michael can't help the moan that leaves his lips as he grinds down onto Luke, the harsh denim between them creating the sweetest friction.

"Fuck, Luke, _ahh_ -" Michael groaned, grinding down against Luke in slow circles as Luke moved his mouth further down his collarbone, sucking another hickey into the pale skin.

Luke was making pathetic little whimpers against Michael's skin, struggling to focus properly on the task at hand, well mouth, as their dicks rubbed against each other. Luke's hands came up to lace in Michael's hair, tugging Michael's head backwards, to the left, up, everywhere. Michael shivered, always one who liked his hair being pulled, it had always been a thing for him.

Michael fucked his hips down into Luke's again, hands still wandering up Luke's shirt, but coming to a halt at the boy's nipples, his hips even coming to a stop. Michael's eyes widened and he looked down at the blonde with a shocked expression on his face.

"You have your fucking nipples pierced?" He asks incredulously, as Luke looked up at him looking completely innocent. Fuck, Michael wanted to destroy him.

After that, Michael wasted no time in pulling open Luke's shirt, pushing it off the boy's shoulders. Michael dipped his head down, mouthing around the cool metal on Luke's left nipple, and he can feel the boy squirming underneath him. Michael grins.

Michael begins to lick along Luke's nipple in achingly slow strokes, biting lightly every so often and licking back over it again. He can hear Luke panting and breathing harshly above him, the odd little moan thrown in every now and then. Michael dips his right hand down, palming over Luke's dick through his jeans.

"Fuck, _please_ , Michael." Luke begs, bucking up into Michael's hand. Michael glances up and smirks, releasing Luke's nipple and sitting up on his knees.

"Lift your hips up for me, babe." Michael says as he unbuttons Luke's jeans, pulling them down Luke's thighs as the boy raises his hips up off the bed. Michael makes a face as Luke's dick slaps up against his stomach, impressed. It's quite long, not as thick as Michael's own, but still.

Luke flushes red again as he watches Michael's staring, and he throws an arm over his eyes.

"You've got to tell me what you want, Luke." Michael says, and Luke can hear the grin in his voice. Smug bastard.

"F-fuck," Luke breathes out, voice shaky, "I want anything. Your hands, your mouth, fuck. Anything, please." 

Michael smirks as he wraps his hand loosely around the base of Luke's dick. Luke is such a polite boy, saying please and everything.

Luke's hips immediately buck up, and Michael has to press his hips down into the bed with his arm as he dips down so that he's eye level with Luke's dick.

"Keep your hips still, otherwise I'm going to hold them there until you have bruises. Do you want that?" Michael asks, looking up at Luke.

And in all honesty, Luke did want that. But he shook his head no anyway.

At that, Michael wrapped his lips around Luke's dick, licking at the head before sinking down a little, sucking harshly.

And okay, Luke's never gotten head before. So, really, for him this is just the greatest thing ever. Michael's lips were made for sucking dick, and Luke makes the mistake of opening his eyes and looking down. And holy shit, he's going to come embarrassingly too soon.

Luke fists his hands in Michael's hair, and Michael doesn't fight it, lets Luke tug and pull at it, do whatever he wants with it because Michael likes it, wants it. 

Michael sinks down lower on Luke's cock, licking along the underside, sucking hard. Luke pulls on Michael's hair again, tugs his head up and Michael moans, hips grinding into the mattress. The vibrations of the moan shooting up Luke's body, and Luke groans thick, unable to control it as he pushes his hips up into Michael's face.

Michael's hands grip onto Luke's hips, shoving him down harshly. And Luke's definitely going to have little finger marks dented into his hips tomorrow and he's so okay with that.

Michael sucks again, going down as deep as he can on Luke's dick this time, nose brushing against Luke's pubic bone. And Luke curses, body going hot and tense, feeling like goosebumps are raised all over his body, pulls on Michael's hair again to warn him but it's too late, Luke's coming in hot thick ropes down Michael's throat. And Michael is just taking it and swallowing it as it's being given to him and Luke feels like he has a weight on his chest, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

It takes Luke a minute before he can reopen his eyes, and when he does he's aware that his hands are still wound tightly in Michael's hair, still tugging tightly but now Michael's mouthing at Luke's hipbones, nipping lightly. And it takes a minute for Luke to process it but holy fucking shit, Michael's grinding down against the bed, hips rolling in circles and Luke can't take his eyes off him, continues to tug on Michael's hair.

Luke raises an eyebrow curiously, left hand coming down to just above Michael's ear, giving an experimental tug at the small strands there and Michael lets out a guttural moan, body going stiff and Luke knows Michael's coming, his grip on the boy's hair going soft, petting through it as Michael rocks out the aftershocks.

Michael looks up at him after a minute and points a finger at him, "You- I think I'm in love with you, fuck." He pants out, shuffling up the bed and planting himself next to Luke. Michael's eyes narrow and he pinches Luke's nipple bar between his thumb and forefinger, tugging it up a little.

Luke's cheeks heat up again and he bats Michael's hand away, writhing a little, "Fuck off, m'sensitive."

"Yeah, 'kay." Michael says, throwing his arm across Luke's middle and pulling him in, "I can definitely help you with your Psych stuff. Anything you want to know, I'm your guy."

~x~ 

When Luke tiptoes his way downstairs a little afterwards, clad in one of Michael's massive sweaters and his own jeans and boots, he's greeted to Ashton and Calum grinning at him like fucking idiots.

"What?" He asks, trying his best to look innocent.

"Can we join in next time?" Calum asks, and Luke's not too sure if he's being serious or not.

Luke snorts and waves them goodbye as he leaves the house. But he thinks that, fuck yeah, they totally can.


End file.
